Vampiric Gift for the Unwilling Soul
by Lil Sapphire 2004
Summary: Summary inside. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

**Oh my! It has been so long since I have written. I did not realize it. Thanks to all of those who have badgered me into continuing my story. This is a new one for you. **

**Summary:**

**The title should tell you.**

**So no need of useless prattle and wasted energy. Hope you enjoy. And if I recieve reviews, I will post more stories just like this one that are just waiting to be posted.**

**Vampiric Gift for the Unwilling Soul**

The pain was unbearable. Sharp pains, as if dull knives were carving their ways into the body, kept assaulting the moments of consciousness. Breathes came in ragged gasps. Sweat-drenched hands, pale in color, groped dead leaves as pain-filled eyes looked up at the bright night sky. Stars twinkled mockingly, as if egging the pain on to continue the fight with a blood-filled rage. Nobody would come. Nobody would be able to find the bloody haven. But when all hope was lost, a last cry of help echoed across the cloudless sky...But someone up in the night sky heard that pain filled cry.

Eyes the same as that of the darkened midnight sky opened slowly. Pain came quickly as she gasped. A damp towel was laid quickly to stop the effects of an inwardly raging fever. For days, consciousness was fleeting between fever and a drug-induced sleep. But slowly as bodies do, she began to heal. The raging fever began to recede slowly. The body still slept...Tis her choice if she wishes to live.

She opened her eyes slightly as she was lifted into a slight sitting position. A vessel was placed to her mouth and she drank greedily. Her mind did not register of what she was drinking. To her, the liquid was pure ecstasy. She heard the slight hiss of pain, but did not pay attention as she fed. Suddenly, the vessel was wrenched away and she grabbed into the empty air looking for the life-giving substance….Her eyes closed, and she slept on.

She began to flail around wildly from lack of air. Her hands were pressed gently to her sides.

"Wake up, my little child, my Kagome. Open your eyes to my voice," the walls around her echoed.

Eyes flickered open slowly. For a moment, the dismal light caused her to close her eyes. She hissed from the pain of a rapidly healing wound.

"Darling child, it is your time to awaken and partake of the fruits of the night," the walls echoed again.

Her eyes opened again and adjusted with minimal pain. Gentle hands braced her body into a sitting position against the pillows behind her. The girl's eyes followed the shadows' movements as they danced to the candles' seductive tune. The air kissed her cheek in its innocence, and beckoned her to look towards the open window inviting the midnight sky in.

Her feet pulled her to the window to view the world in its nightly slumber. The waters of the sea below beat a constant tempo against the wayside cliff. A presence felt brought her attention to the man sitting in a chair in the darkest corner of the room.

"You have decided to finally grace me with your presence," he said coldly.

The girl stayed rooted to her place by the window in total fright. The man walked towards her with a grace natural of the race he was. He looked at her, golden eyes with no emotion. He took her hand into his and placed a gentle kiss looking at her, assessing her reaction. His silvery hair fell across his brown onto their clasped hands. She tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but he held fast. Fear gripped her heart, and she pulled more earnestly, resulting in her being pulled into the circle of his arms, hard against his chest.

"You will cease your fighting, little one," he said threateningly.

She gulped and looked away. Looking at anything, but him.

Her heart began to beat slower and consciousness was pulled away from her grasp.

"Kagome, listen to my voice as I tell you this. You are now immortal, feeding off the blood of those of which you came. You are in time to become my queen, as we are rulers of the darkened night," his darkened and deep voice said...

Her eyes opened once again. Her mind called for that life-giving sustenance that would sustain her for all eternity. Red slowly cheeped into her ebony eyes as she gave herself up to the beat within. She felt the pull of the blood lust as she searched and searched. Nothing could be found in the room in which she was kept. The door and windows proved useless in gaining access to what she desired.

Suddenly, she stopped….

In the dark corner where the man had sat, she heard the rapid, beating of a scared heart. The blood called to her, tempted her, enticed her. In the corner, the girl saw the figure huddled, shaking. She registered in her human heart that the huddled mass was that of a very young child. This child's innocent blood called to her, tempting her once again. She fell to her knees pulling the child into her arms as if in comfort.

But comfort was far from her mind...

Tears fell from her eyes as she placed the limp body of the child onto the bench underneath the window. Guilty sobs wracked her body as she buried her face in her hands. The tangy taste of the child's innocent blood made her want to lose the contents of her stomach right where she sat.

"Little one, this is one of the many things you must learn. Blood is blood, and petty human emotions have no place in what we are," said a voice behind her.

Anger overtook her as she lashed out at the owner of the voice. He grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. She winced at the pain, but kept fighting against him. Finally, she gave up and just lowered her head and silently cried. She did not want to be what this man had made her, an abomination. Neither human or demon, not alive, but not dead...

He gently bit down on her neck to gain her attention. She looked at him. He expected to see love and adoration, for what that was what he gave her, but instead saw nothing save for sadness and a pure undying hatred for him. She renewed her struggle against him, and finally succeeded in freeing herself from his grasp. She turned towards him, and saw him breathing rapidly. Red slowly seeped into his shadowed, golden eyes. A feral growl escaped his mouth as his own bloodbeast took over in a rage. He slapped hard across her face sending her flying with the force of the blow into the bench where the dead child lay peacefully.

Confusion, hurt, hatred, all flitted in rapid succession across his angry features.

"Why can you not accept this gift of love?" he spat, "Why?"

She did not grace his ears with an answer, only buried her now bruised face into his shoulder as he picked her up and cradled her. She cried.

"You do not want this, do you little one?" he said.

She looked at him with sadness, siltenly voicing with her eyes what she could not say. He sat her down, and just held her softly crying himself.

"I will send you back from whence you came, but you will still retain the gift that I have bestowed on you," he whispered.

He bit a nerve on her neck, granting her unconsciousness. Soft tears fell from his eyes as she disappeared from his arms. The only one he could call his own had denied him once again.

As always, he would wait until next generation...

She gasped for air quickly, opening her eyes. Moonlight filtered through the leaves onto her face from above. She sat up looking at the dark haven around her.

"I see that you have awakened, my child," a man in the shadows said.

The man from her tormented dreams had materialized. But was it a dream that had tormented her mind or was it memories that had tantalized her heart and soul?


End file.
